


Alternative Medicine

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby been hurt and can't sleep and could use something to relieve the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Vignettes after Taking a Bullet or Three.

Colby desperately wanted to roll over. His back was killing him but he couldn’t lay on either side with his busted leg. His back might have been a little more endurable if his leg wasn’t throbbing as well. He tried to shove another pillow under it but mainly just succeeded in tangling up his blankets.

The door to Charlie’s guest room opened and Charlie leaned his head in.

“Hey, you’re not asleep,” Charlie said, stating the very obvious.

“Neither are you.”

Charlie let himself into the room and came to the edge of Colby’s bed. “I heard you thrashing and grumbling.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Have you taken your pills?” Charlie asked while straightening out the blankets.

“No.”

Charlie scowled a little. “I’m sure you have a reason why.”

Colby shrugged a bit. “They’re too strong. My head goes all fuzzy, things get weird.”

“Most people consider that a perk.”

“Well I’m not most people,” Colby groused. He knew he shouldn’t be snapping at Charlie, especially since Charlie was the one keeping him from being homeless right now, but he hated being out of commission. It brought back too many memories of days in a hospital bed while waiting for the Bureau to decide his fate. All memories he’d rather forget.

Charlie crossed his arms and peered down at Colby for a long moment. “Well, why don’t we try a bit of alternative pain relief?”

Before Colby could ask, Charlie had climbed into bed beside him and once he was settled in he felt Charlie’s hand rest low on his stomach. “What are you doing?”

Charlie breathed into his ear. “You need to sleep, and I need to sleep and if you’re not going to take your pills then we’re going to try endorphins as pain relief, not to mention it might tucker you out a little.”

Colby shivered as Charlie’s hot breath ran across his ear and down his neck. Charlie’s hand then began to creep upwards until his fingers were just lightly brushing against Colby’s nipples.

“Charlie...”

“Hush.” Charlie cupped his free hand over Colby’s eyes “Just lay still and let me do this. You were a big damn hero the other day, at the very least you should get some sexual gratification out of it.”

Colby chuckled, then moaned a little as Charlie’s thumb traced slow, lazy circles around his nipple, which sent slow, lazy waves of arousal down his body. Colby shifted his hips as best as he could. His thigh muscle was monumentally bruised and his erection was pulling at it a bit. That said, it was the best thing he’d felt in a week.

Charlie’s hand shifted to the other nipple then Colby felt a pair of lips against his. They were soft, and the kiss was as slow and lazy as Charlie’s hands. Colby felt himself hum into the kiss a little. His kisses with Charlie had been a little different since the one they shared in the hospital. It was almost like he could feel a little bit of Charlie seep into him. It almost made it hard to breathe but Colby had no desire to stop.

Charlie’s hand abandoned the nipple it had been gently playing with and started to creep down. Colby laced a free hand in Charlie’s hair as their tongues still twisted around each other in lazy exploration of familiar territory.

Then, with very little warning, Charlie’s hand slipped into Colby’s shorts, wrapped around Colby’s cock and squeezed. Colby groaned as he was hit with a wave of those endorphins. And the endorphins kept coming as Charlie, while still kissing, worked Colby’s cock in a nice, comfortable rhythm.

Colby squirmed a little, wanting more. Charlie shifted around to try get a better angle and accidentally leaned on Colby’s chest.

“Ribs!” Colby squeaked out and Charlie jumped back.

“Shit! Sorry.”

Colby took a couple of breaths. “It’s okay. Just...maybe.” Colby tried to push himself up a little but just winced as his ribs protested.

Charlie scowled and peered at Colby with the look he usually had when faced with a new math problem. “How far can you spread your legs?” Charlie suddenly asked.

Colby got worried. “Not very.”

Charlie’s lips twisted around a bit. “I’m trying to work out how to give a good blowjob without putting too much pressure on any bit of your body.”

Colby’s cock twitched at the word blowjob, but at the same time his brain started pondering the same question. He twisted an image of himself, and Charlie around in a mental game of Tetris.

“Sorry, I think it might have to be a hand job.” Charlie finally said.

“You couldn’t think of anything?”

“Oh I have several ideas but they all either have a high risk of me losing my balance, or involve rigging, or violating certain laws of gravity, space and time.”

“Right.”

“Okay. Close your eyes,” Charlie said. Colby couldn’t help but feel a little suspicious and just peered at Charlie. “Trust me. Just close your eyes.”

Colby took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel Charlie shift around on the bed then felt Charlie’s hands move his shorts down a bit. Colby lifted his hips to help out, then a warm hand wrapped around his cock while the other hand gently teased at the skin below his balls.

Colby let out that long breath and began to relax.

“How’s that feel?”

Colby just made content mumbling noises and tried to push himself a little harder into Charlie’s hand.

“Okay, okay.” Charlie’s strokes didn’t speed up but became a little firmer. “Just wait until I can suck you off properly again.” Charlie said calmly. “Maybe sneak you into my office. Suck you right down while my students are walking around outside.”

Colby’s hips jumped at the image. “Shit. Charlie.”

“Or maybe we should put it off until you’re back at work. We can find some storage closet. After all we haven’t defiled the federal building yet.”

Colby squeezed his eyes tight, very naughty images rushing through his head.

Charlie shifted his strokes so they were short, fast and hard.

“Too bad the place is covered in security cameras. We could let ourselves in, in the middle of the night. You could bend me over right in the war room. Push me up against the whiteboard.”

Colby gripped the sheets as Charlie painted his lurid little picture. He felt himself getting dizzy on arousal.

“There’s that big glass wall,” Charlie continued, his voice going low and husky. “Anyone working late could just happen by. And even if no one did every time I presented you’d be sitting there thinking about how you made me cum across that whiteboard by nailing my ass with your big…thick…cock.”

Charlie gave a squeeze and a twist and Colby let go. Pleasure rocketed down nerves that had been sending pain only minutes before. Colby thrashed his head and bucked his hips, spurting across Charlie’s hand. He heard Charlie give a low chuckle. He let his eyes flutter open and watched as Charlie quite daintily licked the cum off his fingers.

“Charlie Eppes, you have a very kinky mind,” Colby mumbled.

“Nah. I’m reasonably vanilla compared to many of my fellow mathematicians.”

“If that’s vanilla I’m scared to see what you lot consider kinky.”

Charlie just smiled, then leaned over and very carefully kissed him. Colby tasted his own cum fresh from Charlie’s lips, then Charlie pulled away. “Now close your eyes and go to sleep while you still have happy post-sex chemicals running through your body.”

Colby realized that his leg and back had actually stopped hurting and with Charlie’s little fantasy swirling around his mind he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
